the_perseus_veilfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events concerning the The Hyperion, its crew and their efforts. 2422 April 1 Dr. Robert Asher is born on Cobin, Artemis-Beta System. 2423 September 18 Alric Drarov is born on Earth, Sol System. 2430 July 12 Dr. Lorraine White is born on Azura, Kandamar System. 2439 April 3 Project: Sundown begins December 24 Dr. Noah Duncan was born on Nilam, Vespa System 2440 December 12 Cmdr. Simon Foles is born on Talussia, Marathon System. 2441 April 23 Dr. Gregory Miller is born on Pon, Mau System. 2442 November 1 William Campbell is born on Azura, Kandamar System. 2443 November 4 Owen Verheiden is born on Pax, Dis System. 2444 September 22 Samuel Rojas is born on Sirta, Sargos System. 2445 January 21 Elliot Howard is born on Talussia, Marathon System. April 10 David Rice is born on Sirta, Sargos System. November 3 Michael Van Endel is born on Earth, Sol System. 2446 February 8 Mark Dixon is born on Garin, Vular System. August 11 Chloe Ward is born on Talussia, Marathon System. 2447 April 8 Grant 'Casper' Taylor is born on Talussia, Marathon System. May 31 Rory Peace is born on Earth, Sol System 2448 January 19 John Gordon is born on Earth, Sol System. March 8 Travis Day is born on Talussia, Marathon System. June 1 Dr. Samantha Harkness is born on Astros, Sol System. 2449 April 3 Dr. Heather Foles is born on Talussia, Marathon System. August 15 Ashley Randall is born on Ishtar, Titan System. October 29 Sierra Palmer is born on Talussia, Marathon System. Katherine Palmer is born on Talussa, Marathon System November 18 Artyom and Helen Pavlenko flee the FOS and settle on Arcadia, Terebin System December 25 Jacob Harris was born on Miyos, Calisto System. 2450 January 3 Amber Hendricks is born on Earth, Sol System. 2452 January 23 Sarah Van Endel is born on Earth, Sol System. May 25 Artyom and Helen Pavlenko are murdered on Arcadia, Terebin System. 2453 May 7 Verktøy Waulderhaug is born on Earth, Sol System. 2476 January 25 The Hyperion makes its maiden voyage and departs from Earth. February 4 The crew of The Hyperion board The Trident and rescue Amber Hendricks. February 11 The Hyperion lands on the planet Voorbek in the De Jong System. The crew of the Hyperion board The Faraday and rescue Jacob Harris. February 18 The Hyperion lands on the planet Barin in the Argon System and captures the pirate 'Capricus'. Sam Rojas and Ashley Randall join the crew of The Hyperion February 24 The Hyperion is attack by The Pursuer on the planet Illea in the Caspian Verge. Michael Van Endel dies on Illea in the Caspian Verge. March 23 The crew of the Hyperion board The Carnac and discover the 'Passengers'. Isaac joins the crew of The Hyperion March 25 The Federation of Outer Systems are attacked by The Passengers. March 28 The Hyperion crashes on an unknown planet in the Aetheon System. Dr. Robert Asher dies on an unknown planet in the Aetheon System. Elliot Howard dies on an unknown planet in the Aetheon System. April 7 The Hyperion lands in Lundar on the planet Dantius, Gemini IV System. April 11 The Passengers launch their attack on multiple Alliance, Independent and Pirate Systems. April 13 Alice joins the crew of The Hyperion April 19 Cmdr. Simon Foles and nine other FOS serviceman are rescued from the Rosetta Crest. April 20 The Hyperion discovers the FOS Flotilla April 23 The Hyperion retrieves Dr. Ellis from Cobin, Artemis-Beta System April 25 The Hyperion and its crew participates in the evacuation of the Artemis-Beta System. April 29 The Hyperion docks with the FS Ajax, hands over all refugees and enters dry dock for repairs and retrofits. Dr. Samantha Harkness and Dr. Gregory Miller are re-assigned to the Federation Advanced Research and Operational Applications (FAROA) Unit. Sierra Palmer, Rory Peace, Casper and Arillia Krespo head to Nexus, the Hades Cluster. May 1 Sierra Palmer, Rory Peace, Casper and Arillia Krespo discover the Passenger cloning facility on Nexus and free Ekelen Krespo. May 3 Sierra Palmer, Rory Peace, Casper and Arillia Krespo escape The Hellion and flee into the city of Arcadia, Signus, Terebin System. May 9 Sierra Palmer reunites with her sister, Kat. May 13 Sierra Palmer, Rory Peace, Casper, Arillia Krespo & Kat rejoin the FOS Flotilla. May 15 Operation: Serpent is launched in the Rosetta Crest Alric Drarov dies on the FS Ajax June 5 Sabre Squadron is deployed to the Rosetta Crest The Hyperion lands on Agoria and destroys the clone lab in Whitehalls Memorial Hospital June 8 The Hyperion rescues Wilbur Yuanjun from the Breaking Even June 9 Sabre Squadron is deployed to the Voyager Cluster June 10 Sabre Squadron deploys to St. Lautrec and Sam Rojas is captured by Passenger forces June 11 Sabre Squadron destroys The Pursuer The Hyperion's Ground Team re-take the captured ship, The Trespasser Travis Day dies in the wake of The Pursuer's destruction June 12 Ekelen Krespo and the clone twins, Grace and Emily, are handed over to Prof. Ellis for safety Retrofits and repairs begin for the Hyperion and the crew begins their 11-day shore leave